


can't get you out of my head

by readyforthefall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, More characters to be added later, Psychic Bond, Rating May Change, Telepathy, but probably not a lot more than teen, everything is the same except the garrison now basically uses telepathic teen soldiers, it will be more clear as we go on lmao, so its a little more militaristic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyforthefall/pseuds/readyforthefall
Summary: Everything was going well for Lance at the Galaxy Garrison until he got paired up with his psych link, the person he would be sharing his thoughts with for who knows how long. Keith hardly talks to him unless he's criticizing him, refuses to be around Lance outside of training, and generally just acts like a jerk 24/7. However, the two cadets will soon be forced together as they stumble upon Garrison secrets that seem to keep unraveling. What's really going on at this government training organization?DISCONTINUED





	can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA pls ignore my awful title. so basically i had this klance dream a while ago where they were working against a corrupted version of the garrison (not that its exactly the purest place in canon) and they also had a telepathic bond kind of thing, they got separated and discovered how much they meant to each other and then got really mentally strong and kicked ass. ive obviously changed some things to make this more exciting and comprehensible, but i hope its just as inspriring as my dream was!!

Chapter 1

Lance was pretty sure his psych link reveal had been a mistake. Or maybe some kind of sick joke. About two months ago, upon finally starting his time in the senior school of the garrison, Lance had gone in praying that he and Hunk would be paired up. They’d trained together for what seemed like ages now and had shared every embarrassing and hilarious moment together. They practically already had a psychic link. After so many years training for flight and basic understandings of survival out in space, it was finally time to employ the one thing left to make them a formidable opponent to whatever they found out there, the link; and who better than someone who knew Lance almost as well as he knew himself? Still, somewhere in the back of his mind Lance always knew that it wouldn’t end up that way; cadets going on for their final 3 years of training at the senior school were now the best of the best and had to be paired up with someone who would make them _better_ than best.

Imagine Lance’s surprise when the officer in his private senior advising meeting had pulled up _Keith’s_ ID picture on her holoscreen. Lance had wanted to scream, to throw himself at the linoleum floor in hopes that maybe he would give himself a concussion and be excused for the semester. Keith, for their entire career as cadets, had constantly been just out of Lance’s reach. He acted as though his success meant nothing to him, which somehow made it all the more infuriating. Though he seemed to be winging it every time he stepped into the battle evaluations (which he did get points off for), his technique was always flawless and he gave quite the performance to their professors every single time. Lance spent hours trying to perfect his form and yet always seemed to come short.

The worst part of it was that Lance had admired Keith at one point. Looked up to him, even. At the beginning of their initial training, Lance had tried to make friends with Keith, he really had. Lance made a trademark funny remark, but Keith had given him probably the most withering look he had ever seen, making Lance want to shrink away and hide in a hole forever, but only after also magically making everyone in the room at the time forget his horrible social blunder. 

And now, Lance sat in his dorm, contemplating how much it would hurt if he tried to beat the psych link out with the butt of his bayard. That was totally how the brain worked, right? If he could just smack himself hard enough-

_I’m trying to concentrate here. Some of us try to train in our free time instead of pondering over brain damage._

_Fucking_ Keith. A man needed time to contemplate and hate everything once in a while. 

See, this was what Lance was talking about. He’d be minding his own business, then Keith would butt in with his stupid, irrelevant opinion. What purpose was this link supposed to serve when your link was a nosy prick? Lance missed the days when it was just his mind. In the past two months that they had the link, Lance and Keith had been subjected to simply awful training exercises in order to strengthen their bond.

“We understand that your psych link isn’t always your closest cadet,” one professor had said to the class the day after their links were first revealed, “But it’s important that you make them your closest. Your goal is to be completely in sync; you want to finish each other’s thoughts before they’ve even appeared in their minds. The ‘buddy system,’ as some would call it, is an oldie but a goodie. You’re much stronger as teams.” Not to mention, it made assembling flight teams a hell of a lot easier. If you had someone who was always on top of your innermost thoughts, you most probably would have next to no issues up in space. You could work in perfect sync, and in space there was no time for mistakes. Or at least that was the idea. Lance had guessed that at this point he could look forward to probably being ejected out of a spacecraft. Maybe by Keith.

Keith had been staring intensely past the professor at something in the distance on the holoscreen. Lance then had glanced down at his half-assed notes, already with no hope for this bond. Other links, like Hunk and Pidge, were whispering excitedly. Keith had just ignored Lance and kept on looking right past him. Douche.

Lance finally gave up on attempting to find ways to kill the psych link as he glanced at his clock. Half past ten already, and tomorrow he had an 8AM. He groaned in frustration as a thousand awkward and infuriating interactions with Keith flashed before his eyes. It was like a cruel bastardization of seeing your life’s greatest moments as you die. He kept relaying every time the mullet-headed jerk had criticized him, ignored him, and refused to cooperate as he brushed his teeth aggressively.

_Me? Refusing to cooperate? That’s rich, coming from you._

“Shut up. I’m busy.” Lance replied stubbornly. He shuffled over to bed and quickly checked his holoport. A message from Hunk appeared reminding him that psych link battle evaluations were coming up in a week, and that hard-ass general from headquarters was presiding. Lance sighed and typed out a quick and angry response over the unfairness of it all.

LanceM21: i literally cant believe

LanceM21: we have absolutely nothing going for us dude. like nothing. 

HunkG21: oh come on! you have to have worked on SOMETHING.

HunkG21: you and keith are both really good fighters. you know me, im more comfortable in tech 101.

LanceM21:ok but like

LanceM21: being good fighters separately doesn’t mean we do it well together

LanceM21: i just aghdhaljldfka he never listens and he constantly gets in my way like he doesn’t trust me to hit a goddam robot in the ribs

LanceM21: youre so lucky man you don’t even know you and pidge are a match made in heaven swear to god

LanceM21: if you guys had the tech you could probs take down this whole place.

HunkG21: not that id want to.

LanceM21: yeah duh. but im just saying.

HunkG21: alright dude. gtg to bed. Don’t stress too much. Just find some common ground! Night

LanceM21: night buddy sleep tight

But Lance couldn’t sleep. All he could do was fume over the situation he had unfairly been put in. Something like jealousy flared up inside Lance at the thought of Hunk and Pidge making a kickass team, and he hated himself for it. He had known Hunk for what he guessed to be his entire life. Lance couldn’t remember spending a single moment without him. The two had been so certain they would end up together as partners not only physically but also mentally. When Hunk had met him back in the cafeteria and told him his good news, Lance’s heart had sunk even further. Not only was he paired up with one of the biggest jerks in the Garrison, but his two best friends had been put together. Lance felt, for the first time, like a third wheel. Before then, they had all just been _friends._ At the same time, he loved his friends more than anything else in the world; it wasn’t fair for him to take his anger out on them.

It wasn’t fair. Hunk didn’t deserve Lance’s angst. Hell, Hunk was probably the best sport about this whole ordeal. All three of them hung out like nothing was wrong, like Lance would never be as connected with Hunk as Pidge was. And it was terrible of him to think that, but it was true. He saw the pitying glances Hunk would make when he thought Lance wasn’t looking.

“This will never change us, Lance. You know that, right?” Hunk had said to him while looking intensely into Lance’s eyes. Hunk’s expression made that promise to Lance more than his words did. Lance had simply nodded, wanting nothing more than to have everything back to normal. When the impending pressure of effectively linking with your psych link wasn’t hanging over their heads. 

At what Lance guessed to be about three in the morning, he finally drifted off. But what he met in his dreams was perhaps even more disturbing than what had progressed while he was awake.

Lance heard a woman crying his name.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way if you were looking at the usernames while Lance and Hunk chatted, you'll notice i added their supposed last initials. tbh im not really sure what last names to use since TECHNICALLY there are no canon last names, so ill probably keep garret for hunk and ill think about lance's at some point. i do want to use a traditionally cuban last name to honor his heritage tho, so you will definitely see that!


End file.
